


Spoiler Alert

by eldrvarya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Harry Potter References, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, this has definitely been done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldrvarya/pseuds/eldrvarya
Summary: If there is one thing Bellamy knows, it's that his soulmate is an asshole.





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> This has definitely been done before, but have another fic based off of [this](http://littlelions101.tumblr.com/post/161426669018/adramofpoison-dondaario-so-if-in-the-soulmate) post.

_ I can’t believe Dumbledore died. _

Bellamy had been staring at those words all his life, written out in a careless scrawl circling his wrist. When he was old enough to read and understand the words, his first thought was that Dumbledore’s parents had been cruel. His second thought was that he had a death sentence embedded in his skin. He covered it up with the silver bracelet meant to hide away soul marks, and tried to ignore it. What else was he going to do?

When he’s six, Octavia is born, and he doesn’t have much time to focus on who Dumbledore is anyway. She’s his sister, and he has to take care of her. Dumbledore was just going to have to deal with their own problems.

He manages to ignore it until Octavia starts school, and then he tries to look up Dumbledore, to no avail. They aren’t in any phone book he can find, and he starts to wonder if maybe they live in a different country. It would certainly explain why they had such a strange name, and why he couldn’t find them.

With no other idea on how to find Dumbledore, Bellamy pushes his worry to the back of his mind and does his best not to think of his soul mark.

 

Soul marks are a private affair. No one offers information about their own soul marks, and it’s just rude to ask about someone else’s. It was easy to forget about Dumbledore most of the time.

He’s 15 when he meets Nathan Miller in his English class in high school, and they grow close fairly quickly. Close enough that Bellamy is the first person Miller comes out to.

They were sitting on Miller’s couch, playing a video game, when he paused it. “Hey, uh, dude.”

Bellamy frowned and turned to him. “What’s up?”

“I’m... I’m gay.” He won’t quite meet Bellamy’s eyes, not sure how to handle the situation.

Bellamy watches him a moment longer before finally saying, “Cool. Is that it?”

“Uh... yeah.”

“Let’s play.” They unpause the game, and they move on.

It’s another few months before the situation plays itself out again, switched around, Bellamy pausing the game. “I think I might be into guys. Not gay, but... not straight either.”

“Cool. Is that it?”

 

Not too long after, they were alone at Miller’s place, and they went out back to swim. Alone for the time being, Bellamy shed his bracelet and set it on a nearby table before jumping into the water. He resurfaced and made it to the edge, resting his arms on the stone and looking up. “You coming in?”

Miller’s head was cocked weird, looking at his wrist. “What the hell kind of name is Dumbledore?”

Bellamy ducks his head. “Fuck if I know, man.”

“Well, I mean, at least you probably won’t hear it more than once. Because, I mean, seriously... what the fuck? I wish I had something like that.” He sits on the edge and pulls off his own bracelet.

_ Oh, uh, wow, you’re tall. _

“Oh, great, so you get a growth spurt.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I get to know someone dies.”

“Sucks to be you man, yeah.”

He rolls his eyes and dips back under the water.

 

Every night, Bellamy reads to Octavia. He figures she’s getting older, and pretty soon she’ll tell him she’s too old to be read a bedtime story, but as it is she still seems to enjoy it.

He’s 17 when she comes to him with a new book from her school’s library. “My friends say it’s a good book.”

He glances away from making dinner to see what it was. “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone?”

“It’s about wizards, Bell. You like wizards.”

He shrugs. “I’ve heard of it. Let’s give it a go tonight, yeah?”

She agrees happily, and that night he grabs the book and starts to read. He was about halfway through the first chapter, and Octavia was already starting to drift to sleep. “--broken at least twice. This man’s name was Albus Dum--” he broke off and stared at the page.

Albus Dumbledore.

His soul mark wasn’t a death notice. His soul mark was a book spoiler.

The name Dumbledore sounded like a made up word because it  _ was _ a made up word.

He checked to see that Octavia was asleep and slid a bookmark between the pages, setting it on her nightstand and quietly leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. He went straight out to the phone and called Miller.

The moment the line picked up, he said, “It’s a damn book, Miller.”

“Hello to you too, asshole. What’s a book?”

“Dumbledore is a book character.”

“Wait, what?”

“O brought it home, Harry Potter something, and he’s right there in the first chapter.”

The line is quiet for long enough that Bellamy starts to wonder if Miller hung up, and then the laughter starts.

“You’re telling me... that you spent... 17 years worrying about a book character?”

“Yeah, my soulmate’s a fucking dick.”

“Man, your soulmate’s a fucking dick.”

Miller is still laughing when Bellamy hangs up.

 

Bellamy tries to ignore the Harry Potter series. He’s figured out that Dumbledore is a fairly major character, and knowing that he dies taints any scenes with him in. However, their mom gets sick, and Octavia chooses Harry Potter as an escape and falls in love. He’s roped in whether he likes it or not. He goes to book releases, and does his best to pay to see the movies when they come out, but he can’t get invested when he knows a major spoiler.

Eventually, Octavia finds other friends to go with, and he’s able to withdraw from that world for awhile, only hearing tidbits of it here and there.

He sees the books more often when he gets the job at the library, and will occasionally hear snippets about what’s happening, but he mostly tunes them out. Somehow, it never quite occurs to him that he’ll meet his soulmate at work.

He’s worked at the library for a couple years when a blond girl around Octavia’s age starts to come in. She’s almost always alone, and always has paint somewhere on her, whether it be her clothes or her skin. Sometimes she’d only leave without checking anything out, and sometimes she has nearly a dozen at a time. She seemed to not have any set schedule, but at the same time always seemed to know what she planned on doing.

He’s usually shelving books somewhere when she comes in, or he’ll be with a group of kids, almost anywhere but the counter to help her check in or out.

He’s 25 when another Harry Potter book comes out, and the hold list for that book has to be at least a mile long. After a few months, the activity seems to calm down, and he’s once again able to forget about it.

He’s reading his own book at the counter one evening when the sound of a book slamming down in front of him startles him to look up, seeing the blonde girl standing there, her eyes wide.

“I can’t believe Dumbledore died!” She says it in a rushed, excited breath. He recognizes the feeling on her face, that feeling of finishing a good book, when the book isn’t quite done with its reader.

It’s a second later that he processes the words and freezes, his eyes flicking down at the bracelet on his wrist before looking back up at her, incredulous.

Several emotions rush through him at once, and for some reason, he seems to settle on some kind of anger. “You! You’re the one!”

She blinks at him, looking down at her own arm, at his arm, and then back at his face. “You know, I always assumed it was a romantic declaration.”

“Do you know how worried I was about Dumbledore as a kid? And then my sister, I was reading her the first book, and there’s the name? Right there, in black and white, ‘Albus Dumbledore’. I spent so many years worried about this guy, and it was a book spoiler! You spoiled an entire books series for me before the series was even out!”

She stares at him blankly for a moment before she looks almost offended. “Well,  _ sorry _ for ruining a book for you before it was out. Maybe even before I was born, I don’t know.  _ My bad _ ,” she sneers sarcastically.

“Well maybe, just maybe, you don’t introduce yourself with a  _ spoiler _ .”

“It’s been months! You work at a library, I assumed you’d heard it before!”

“Well, you know what they say about assuming.”

“Oh, I don’t need to make an ass out of you, you’re doing that just fine on your own.”

He stops and glares at her, and she meets his gaze steadily. It feels like forever before his lip twitches slightly and he starts to quietly laugh. This only seems to get her to glower more, to his further amusement.

“What the hell do you think is so funny?”

“The first fucking thing I do with my soulmate is pick a fight with her.” He runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “O’s never gonna let me live this one down. Or Miller.”

She’s quiet a moment longer before her own lips start to twitch, but she fights to hold her laughter back. “Well, I’ve been imagining a romantic declaration all my life, you’re not the only one upset here.”

“So sorry to ruin your fairy tale story, princess.”

She shakes her head slightly, grinning. The paint smudge is green today, just under her left ear. “I’m Clarke, by the way.”

“Bellamy. I, ah... I get off in about a half hour? If you want to talk.”

She smiles and nods slightly. “Yeah. I could talk.”

 

He’s 29 when asks Clarke to marry him.

She insists on a Harry Potter themed cake.


End file.
